Three Colors that Make the World
by Hanawie
Summary: Going to the Light World for vacation, Shirogane is enrolled into K University by Rena for a mission. Also turned temporarily into a visible girl, Shirogane is forced to endure a tornado of misunderstandings and love triangles. Sequel to earlier oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Three Colors that Make the World**_

_A Monochrome Factor fanfiction_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MF and this story is only the production of my imagination with hints from the anime about a shounen ai pairings involving Akira and Shirogane. Please don't sue, this is for my own pure entertainment and others, I am not profiting from it.

**Warning**: There might (or will) be some slight spoilers and (definitely) OOC characters.

**Summary**: Just before Shirogane leaves to go on his vacation, he drinks a solution that turns him into a visible girl. Now, she's been forced by Rena to attend K University, the same one Akira and Serina go to. Akira, not knowing about Shirogane's situation, meets Shina. This is the sequel to my earlier oneshot, _**The Monochromatic Black and White World**_.

**Pairings**: Akira X Serina, Aya X Kou, implied (and nearly non-existent) Kengo X Shisui, and (eventually) Akira X Shirogane

Chapter One- "_**The World's Fading Sun**_"

Passing through the portal, Shirogane felt a suffocating pressure on her chest. Memories of the last battle with Homurabi came flying back to her. How Akira had squeezed her arm and cling to her as they went to fight against Homurabi. If only she had known what would happen once Homurabi was dead. Blinking her eyes and forcing back tears that were threatening to overflow, Shirogane braced herself for the landing. As soon as it had appeared, the pressure disappeared and Shirogane found herself at the other end of the portal, in the Light World. Stumbling a bit before righting herself, her black dress billowed out from behind her, like a dark thundercloud. Making her way out of the forest the portal had brought her to, Shirogane finally found herself face-to-face in front of a gate.

"Hm... Are you one of the new transfer students I was told about that would be coming by soon?" a woman questioned, her face stoic and expressionless.

"Transfer student?"

"What? You're not one of them?"

Shaking her head, Shirogane turned to leave and look for Rena's house. The woman gave a sigh and mumbled something, then left the gate. At which, a girl with long tidy black hair crashed into her.

"Kyaaa~!" screamed the girl as she fell onto the ground. "Ow…Are you okay?"

Getting up, Shirogane nodded her head. Seeing the girl's face, she immediately felt her heart tighten uncomfortably. The girl, getting up by herself, flashed a small smile and introduced herself.

"Sorry about that, I thought I was going to be late or something. I'm Serina, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Remembering the name from Rena's note, Shirogane answered, "Shina, I'm Yamamoto Shina."

"That's a nice name," complimented Serina. "I've got to go now. My boyfriend's waiting for me. See you around!"

Shirogane watched as Serina ran into the building, eyes watering slightly. Shaking her head and blinking away the building tears, Shirogane dragged the suitcase down the sidewalk as she searched for the house with two wolves. Finally, finding a huge three-story house that was surrounded by hydrangeas, she made her way to the door and knocked. The door swung open and nearly slammed into her right arm. Jumping back to avoid being hit, Shirogane tripped over her suitcase and fell to the floor with a _**plop**_.

"Oops… Didn't mean to nearly hit you, alright there?" looking up to see the speaker, Shirogane saw a boy around 18 with grey hair and green eyes. "Aren't you…! Shirogane, I didn't recognized you for a moment there. How's Rena's latest invention?"

"Kei, if you had the time to ask questions, you could have offered to help me up," Shirogane replied, coolly. "Rena's getting better with her inventions, it worked without any major side-effects."

"That's good. Mama's going to be glad to hear that," Kei and Shirogane, turning to see the new speaker, saw an eight years old girl with lilac hair and eyes. She continued, "Mama's out right now. You can ignore Papa and come in, Shirogane-san."

"Nagisa, you've shrunk! Are you eating right?" asked Shirogane, concerned. "Don't tell me Kei's been starving you?"

"Excuse me? I resent that. Why would I starve my cute daughter? If I would starve anyone, it would be you for suggesting something like that."

"Shush, Papa. Shirogane-san, I didn't shrink. I merely reversed by physical appearance," Nagisa explained. "You should hurry up and come in. We already have a vacant room for you. It's on the second floor, third on the left side."

"Thank you, Nagisa. I must apologize for barging in and staying here for at least a week without contacting you for your permission."

"It's okay. Mama said the more people there are, the livelier it gets and I hate coming back here when I know everyone's out. It get's lonely after a while, so I'm glad you're here, Shirogane-san."

"I agree with Nagisa. It's nice to have another new addition in the family. You can be Nagisa's older brother/sister from now on, Shirogane."

"Thank you, Nagisa," Shirogane said, a slight grin on her face. "Kei too."

* * *

"Akira-kun~" called a feminine and wispy voice.

"What is it?" Akira asked, a yawn bursting out of him. "Did something happen?"

"I met a really pretty girl outside by the university main gate. Do you think she goes here?" Serina asked, excited about the prospect of a new friend.

"What's her name?" replied Akira, bored. "Describe her appearance too."

"Well, she had long white hair, pale skin, and really red lips. I wonder what lip gloss she uses…" mumbled Serina, thinking back to her encounter. "I think she said her name was… _uhh,_ Shina."

Interested once Serina had discussed the girl's looks, Akira asked, "Serina, are you sure it was a girl?" Watching his girlfriend nod her head, Akira felt a great disappointment. _"What am I thinking! It couldn't have been Shirogane. Yet, why do I feel like this?"_

"Is something the matter, Akira-kun? Do you know her?" Serena asked, watching as Akira shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"No… Her looks just reminded me of someone I knew."

"I see, so she doesn't go to this school," muttered Serina. "Who does she remind you of?"

"A friend. He just showed up in my life, made a big mess of it, and disappeared."

"He sounds like a horrible friend. Where is he now?"

"Who knows? He just up and vanished one day."

Silence reigned over the couple with that last statement as they relaxed into each other's presence. Akira gazed sleepily up at the sky while laying on Serina's lap. Playing with Akira's long brown hair, Serina hummed a serene melody.

* * *

"Rena! Tell me why do I have to attend K University?" exclaimed Shirogane.

"That's because I just recently received a report from one of my sources telling me that there's going to be a breakout of kokuchi at K University very soon. Therefore, to monitor if there's going to be any large holes opening and prevent the deaths of any students that go there, I decided to send you," explained Rena. "Nagisa and Kei will back you up, while I do some information gathering."

"But why can't they do it?" questioned Shirogane.

"They also have jobs to do. Besides, I already enrolled you into K University. So, you'll be going there starting tomorrow and I expect no complaints."

"I understand," Shirogane said, sighing in defeat.

Rena, remembering something, continued, "Also, the Solid X Mix wears off the day after tomorrow. Remember to drink some before going to the University and contact me when you need a refill."

Before Rena could say anything more, Nagisa ran into the room and practically leaped onto Shirogane. Falling hard onto the ground with Nagisa on top, Shirogane gave a painful groan.

"Nagisa, could you get off of me? My back is hurting right now," asked Shirogane.

"Sorry, Shirogane-san," Nagisa said, getting up. "I just heard from Papa that you were going to help me go shopping today."

"Yes, I was planning on leaving soon. Shall we get going now?"

"Yep!" exclaimed Nagisa, who commenced to drag Shirogane out with her. "Mama, we'll be going now to Toshimi Central*."

"Make sure to come back before dinner, Nagisa," instructed Rena. "If you're out too late, the next time you go out, I'll send Fenrir and Sophias to look over you."

"I understand, see you later, Mama," Nagisa yelled, running out of the house with Shirogane.

* * *

"Serina, this should be enough shopping for the day. My arms are killing me," complained Akira. "Next time, don't bother calling me to go with you to the mall."

"Akira-kun~ There's still four more stores we need to check out. Please, stay with me until then," begged Serina. "We also need to shop for some new clothes for you."

"Fine, but we're leaving the minute you step out of the last store."

Ignoring Akira's grumpy attitude and rude behavior, Serina saw a new store that had just recently opened. Convincing Akira to go inside with her, Serina was just about to grab a cute dress when her hand pushed against someone, or something, and caused them to topple over with their purchases.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push you. Are you alright?" exclaimed Serina as she bend down to help the girl pick her things up. "Akira, help me out!"

Finally, after helping the girl pick up all her bags and clothes that had hit the ground, Serina and Akira were just about finished handing them over when a familiar voice was sounded.

"Nagisa, what happened? I heard a huge crash come from this direction," asked a girl that stepped out from behind some mannequins. "Did you get hurt?"

Serina, turning to look at the speaker, smiled in recognization.

"Shina-chan! Are you shopping too?"

Akira, seeing the girl described by Serina, felt a nostalgic feeling pass over him and stiffened at how similar the girl looked to _"him"_._ "Stop, why am I thinking so much about "__**him**__"?"_

"Shiro-! I mean, Shina, I'm okay. These two people helped me out with picking up all the bags and clothes."

"Thank you, Serina-san for helping Nagisa out," Shina said. "Is that… your boyfriend beside you?"

Nodding her head, Serina gave another brilliant smile and said, "This is my boyfriend, Nikaidou Akira. Akira, this is Yamamoto Shina, the girl I told you about this morning."

Akira stared at the girl, Shina, for a very long time before speaking, "Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san."

Flinching slightly from Akira's usage of her fake family name, Shina likewise said her greetings. Serina, noticing the tense atmosphere and misunderstanding it for nervousness, quickly stepped in and invited Nagisa and Shina to lunch with them.

"Sure, we were planning to go to the food court after leaving this shop anyway. Let's all go together," Nagisa said. "You don't mind, right Shina?"

With the agreement of Akira and Shina, the four people made their way to the food court and separated into pairs to go to their favorite stores. Serina and Nagisa went off to NiraQ*, a recently popular ice cream shop that had a long line, and waited for their turn to order. Shina and Akira went to MiiN*, a chocolate and fruit confectionary for a light snack. Finding they didn't have enough money for separate meals, Shina and Akira bought one big meal to share between the two of them. Starting in on their meal early while waiting for Serina and Nagisa, Shina and Akira found that there was only one banana split for the two of them.

"I'll eat the left side and you can eat the right," decided Akira.

Nodding her head, Shina got out a spoon and started to eat. As they ate, smudges of whipped cream and chocolate syrup left their marks on Shina's face until Akira grabbed a napkin and wiped the corners of Shina's mouth.

"Thank you…" she said, a slight blush tinted her cheeks. "You also have some…"

Reaching over, she wiped off the syrup stains just at the corner's of Akira's mouth with her bare right hand.

"Thanks," Akira said, looking down and eating quickly, trying to hide the scarlet blush that had formed as soon as Shina touched his face.

"Your welcome," Shina replied, unable to say anything more due to the strange awkward silence that had decidedly descended upon them.

_**End of Chapter One**_

* * *

All similar ideas or names of other people besides the Monochrome Factor characters, game or not, are my creation or idea. Any person, dead or alive, place, or thing is purely coincidental.

**Noted Words**:

Toshimi Central- A imaginary shopping mall that is only a few distances away from K University and Rena's house. It's expanding all the time and houses over 100 clothing stores (Not counting the salons, spas, and restaurants).

NiraQ- A made-up ice cream shop with a name I made up on the spot. Recently opened, it is very popular with kids and teenagers on dates. The prices are a tad bit on the expensive side but worth it for the fresh fruits and ingredients.

MiiN- A made-up chocolate and fruits confectionary with a name that I made quite a while ago. I discovered it while typing Mikan and found, if you press an "i" instead of a "k" and the shift key instead of an "a", it turns into MiiN. Opened for four years, it has become a favorite among the older crowd and kids. Housing over 80 different delectable recipes, healthy and addicting, and cheap prices for them, it's a must for those looking for a treat while saving money.

**Author's Note**: Thank you very much for reading this, the sequel of _**The Monochromatic Black and White World**_. I have no idea how long it will, but I would appreciate it if you would follow along with the updates. With this, I hope you all will have a good day or night.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Three Colors that Make the World**_

_A Monochrome Factor fanfiction_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MF and this story is only the production of my imagination with hints from the anime about a shounen ai pairings involving Akira and Shirogane. Please don't sue, this is for my own pure entertainment and others, I am not profiting from it.

**Warning**: There might (or will) be some slight spoilers and (definitely) OOC characters.

**Summary**: Just before Shirogane leaves to go on his vacation, he drinks a solution that turns him into a visible girl. Now, she's been forced by Rena to attend K University, the same one Akira and Serina go to. Akira, not knowing about Shirogane's situation, meets Shina. This is the sequel to my earlier oneshot, _**The Monochromatic Black and White World**_.

**Pairings**: Akira X Serina, Aya X Kou, implied (and nearly non-existent) Kengo X Shisui, and (eventually) Akira X Shirogane

Chapter Two- "_**The World and Its Two Moons**_"

"So tell me, Shirogane-san, what happened between you and Akira while I was busy distracting that girl?" Nagisa asked.

"Distracting? You mean, you were keeping Serina away on purpose?" replied Shirogane, suprised.

"Well, duh~ If I didn't, she would most likely have bothered you and whatever romantic event that happened between you two would not have happened."

"But why, _why_, did you do it?"

"Don't you love him? Is it wrong for me to try and help a "family member" out?" asked Nagisa, pouting slightly.

"Yes, I love him, but he doesn't feel a thing for me. Akira loves Serina and they're already a couple," cried Shirogane as she said the very reasons of her grief. "Please don't give me false hope, it hurts more when it falls back down onto me."

Staring sadly at the grief-stricken Shirogane, Nagisa made one more attempt and continued, "Shirogane-san, Have you forgotten one of my abilities?"

"What ability?" Shirogane asked, confused and happy for the change in topic.

Sighing, Nagisa explained, "Clairvoyance, that's my ability. It's the power of perception through means not of the five senses. It's also how I found out Akira's feelings for a certain person, feelings that he's denying right now."

"Why would he deny his feeling for Serina?" muttered Shirogane. "They're already going out, he doesn't need to deny his feelings."

Nagisa gave another sigh in exasperation and continued, "His feelings of love are for you! He's in love with you, Shirogane-san."

"Wha-! What are you saying, Nagisa?" Shirogane stared at her, her mouth wide open. "That's impossible!"

"Maybe to you, I clearly saw Akira's thoughts and emotions," argued Nagisa. "His feelings for Serina are only sisterly love. He hasn't realized it yet, though. My guess is that their relationship is only going to last a couple more months. Then, they'll break up and be friends."

"Show me proof," demanded Shirogane, "Since you said there's at least a chance he'll develops feelings for me, show me proof that he will."

"Here," Nagisa said, reaching over to clasp her hand over Shirogane's.

Suddenly, their surrounding changed and melted away. Shirogane jumped in surprise when a flow of words appeared in front of her. Nagisa giggled and dragged Shirogane to a certain group of words. Pointing at the most important sentences, Nagisa watched as Shirogane read them.

Shirogane, looking at the ones Nagisa had pointed at, started to read, " '_Stop, Why am I thinking so much about "__**him**__"?"_, "_She looks so much like Shirogane_", "_Why am I blushing?_", "_She looks really cute while eating", _and_ "The way she looks so cluelessly at all the food with whipped cream and chocolate syrup at the corners of her mouth reminds me of how cute "__**he**__" was'_."

After finishing reading all of Akira's recent thoughts of her , Shirogane held her hands over her face as she blushed at all the thoughts Akira had of her. Nagisa, seeing her point had been made quite clear, brought both of them back to Shirogane's room.

"I believe that should be enough proof, unless you want to see all the visual images he had of you," Nagisa said, her face turning red at the thought of them. "I wouldn't recommend it though. They're sort of explicit."

"I'm fine with just his thoughts," answered Shirogane, in a daze.

About to say something, Nagisa was interrupted by Kei's call for everyone to come downstairs. Postponing their conversation for some other time, Nagisa and Shirogane climbed down the stairs to the first floor and walked to the dining room, where they had heard Kei's voice coming out of . Passing by the corner and entering into the dining room, Shirogane widened his eyes at the two new people in the room beside Rena and Kei.

"Aya-nee and Kou-nii, when did you two come back from America!" asked Nagisa as she raced over and gave them hugs. "Why didn't you tell me about them coming back, Mama? You too, Papa."

"We didn't know until they appeared on our doorsteps," Kei answered. "Rena knew, I guess. She didn't seem very surprised at their arrival."

"I didn't say since I figure it would make a nice surprise," replied Rena to Nagisa's stare.

"By the way, Nagisa, who's that girl over there?" Kou asked, scrutinizing Shirogane. "She reminds me of a friend I have."

Rena stepped in and answered before anyone else said a thing, "That's Yamamoto Shina. A tenant that rented a room recently and is currently attending K University."

"I see," Kou said, peering holes into Shina. "She has some nice body measurements and a pretty face."

Aya, hearing Kou's last statement, grabbed a wooden sword and strike the back of Kou's head. Crumpling to the floor and shivering fearfully, Kou held the back of his head as his wife proceeded to hit him over and over again.

"Don't tell me you plan to cheat on me and have an affair after we've been married for only one month," Aya said, her eyes twinkled menacingly.

Kou, unconscious from being hit multiple times by his wife, lay on the floor. Aya, picking up Kou's dead body, threw him out into the backyard and slammed the door, locking it.

"There, that should get rid of the garbage," Aya said, smiling at them like she had thrown a regular bag of garbage out and not her husband. "I'm starving. Rena, could you make something delicious to eat?"

"It's dinner time so the food should be ready by now. You guys sit down, I'll go and get dinner,"

After they ate dinner, Nagisa gave Shirogane some sandwiches and told her to give them to Kou in place of her. Excusing herself, Shirogane went out to the backyard, holding only some sandwiches.

"Kou, are you here?" called Shirogane as she looked around for him.

"What is it? Have you fallen for me?" Kou said, leaping off the roof of the house. "Sorry, but I'm taken."

"Nagisa told me to give you these sandwiches," Shirogane said, correcting Kou. "If not for her, I wouldn't even be out here."

"You and Nagisa must be pretty close," Kou commented. "I've only known her for three months. You seem to know her longer."

"I've known her for 25 years. I mean two years and a half," Shirogane said, correcting herself.

"Is that so?" Kou said, leaning over and giving Shirogane a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Akira stared at the scene before him, paralyzed. After Serina had finished shopping and they had left the mall, he had walked Serina home. Then, on his way back to his dorm at K University, he had saw a person leap of the roof of a house. Since he had been standing too far away, he had not seen the person's face and being the concerned citizen he was, he had rushed over to where the man would have landed. There, he saw the same man with another person behind a three-story house. Moving closer to see what they were doing, in the case the man was hurt badly or one of them was being harassed or something by the other person. He had then recognized the girl, it was the one he had shared a banana split with at the mall, Yamamoto Shina. The other person, upon squinting a bit, was definitely a man and he seemed to be in perfect condition. Unable to see the face because the man's back was facing him, Akira watched as he leaned down and kissed Shina. The man's back covered his view of where he had kissed her, but Akira was sure he had kissed her on the lips. They were lovers. The thought flew into his mind and Akira recoiled as a indescribable and yet, painful feeling tighten itself around his heart.

_"Why is it bothering me so much that she has a boyfriend?" _wondered Akira. _"Don't tell me... I've fallen in love with Shina!"_

Struggling to make sense of his feelings, Akira dashed out from where he had been watching and began to run back to his dorm room, unable to bear the scene before him as he realized his feelings for Shina.

_**End of Chapter Two**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note**: Thank you very much to all the readers for reading this story. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and hope that next chapter might make up for it. Also, I have decided to put _**Her Flower Shop**_ on hold until I get some inspiration. Therefore, I will be working solely on _**Three Colors that Make the World **_for the time being. As a gift to all the readers for reading, I will be including an omake of sorts as a bonus. This scene takes place where Shirogane sees Kou and Aya again. It is an earlier version of Aya beating Kou up that I replaced. It starts immediately after Kou says Shina reminds him of a friend. Enjoy~

**Deleted Scene**- _**Shirogane and Aya's Double Strike Attack**_

"Since when have I been your friend, Kou?" asked Shirogane as she glared at him, her voice growing higher.

Kou, hearing Shirogane speak, backed off, startled, before saying, "I can recognize that tone anywhere. It's Shirogane!" Stopping for a moment to look at Shirogane's chest and figure, Kou continued, "But, last time I checked, I'm pretty sure you were male. You didn't have such nice and big measurements like you do now."

Covering her chest and grabbing Aya's wooden sword, Shirogane's eyes took on an evil and scary glint. Without warning, she dashed up to Kou and struck him in the face. Aya, hearing Kou's last statement, had picked up her other sword and proceeded to hit Kou on the back of his head repeatedly.

"PERVERT!" they both screamed, then continued to stomp on the unconscious body of Kou.

"Aya and Shina, will you two calm down?" Kei asked, staring fearfully at the pile of mush that had been Kou. "Rena, I think some of your side-effects showed up. Make sure to give Shina a check-up later."

"No need, the symptoms are high emotional response and violent fits toward perverts. All girls will react that way if a pervert talked about their measurements and chest. She'll be fine after some tea."

"Aya-nee and Shina-nee are scary," Nagisa said, shivering in fear while hiding behind Kei.

Realizing they were scaring Nagisa, the two ladies reverted back to being polite and nice while throwing Kou's body outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Three Colors that Make the World**_

_A Monochrome Factor fanfiction_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MF and this story is only the production of my imagination with hints from the anime about a shounen ai pairings involving Akira and Shirogane. Please don't sue, this is for my own pure entertainment and others, I am not profiting from it.

**Warning**: There might (or will) be some slight spoilers and (definitely) OOC characters.

**Summary**: Just before Shirogane leaves to go on his vacation, he drinks a solution that turns him into a visible girl. Now, she's been forced by Rena to attend K University, the same one Akira and Serina go to. Akira, not knowing about Shirogane's situation, meets Shina. This is the sequel to my earlier oneshot, _**The Monochromatic Black and White World**_.

**Pairings**: Akira X Serina, Aya X Kou, implied (and nearly non-existent) Kengo X Shisui, and (eventually) Akira X Shirogane

Chapter Three- "_**The World's Brightening Sun**_"

Waking up early in the morning, Shirogane felt a foreign warm body next to her. Falling out of her bed in surprise, she sighed in relief when she saw it was only Nagisa.

_"Now I understand how Akira feels, waking up every morning next to a unknown body," _thought Shirogane. _"Though, my reaction was far less extreme than his."_

The door to Shirogane's room banged noisily open and Rena glided in. Staring at the awake Shirogane and sleeping Nagisa, Rena brought a finger to her lips in the universal symbol for quiet and beckoned Shirogane to follow her. After walking up the stairs to the top floor, Rena opened the door to her room and went in. Following her in, Shirogane closed the door and sat on a chair that had been conveniently located next to Rena's bed and waited for Rena to speak.

"Here's your uniform, I received it yesterday but sizes had to be adjusted," explained Rena as she handed over a white under-dress and a black over-dress with a red ribbon. "The university is pretty close by so you can just walk there. Also, since you can't bring your original cane with you, I've made a collapsible one. If you press the handle tight enough, it'll turn into a sword."

Changing into her uniform in Rena's bathroom, Shirogane pulled all of her hair, except the front, into two pigtails. Done with her hair, she hurried down to the kitchen for breakfast. Kou and Aya, who were both awake, were sipping a cup of coffee and Kei, who had woken up before any of them to make lunchboxes and cook breakfast, was currently on his cell phone, barking orders to someone. Looking up at the sound of a new pair of footsteps, Aya and Kei both said their morning greetings.

"Don't you look adorable, Shina-chan?" Kou said, abandoning his cup of coffee and glomping Shina. "If only I was still a single and unmarried man..."

Chuckling, Aya watched as Shirogane elbowed, pushed, and nearly strangle Kou before asking, "Do you want me to drop you off in front of your university?""

"Thank you for your offer, Aya-san, but I can walk there by myself."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Aya said, dragging Kou with her, out of the room.

Handing Shina her lunchbox, Kei got up and left the house too. Realizing the time, Shina ran quickly out of the house and towards her university.

* * *

Having been plagued all night with dreams of Shina and the mysterious man, Akira felt himself yawn for the thirtieth time as he walked leisurely towards the university after leaving a convenience store. On his way back, as he was rounding a corner, he crashed into somebody and falling back, reached his hands out. Softening his fall, Akira got back up and went to see if the other person was okay.

"Hey, are you all right?" Akira asked, recognizing the other person. _"Isn't that Yamamoto Shina?"_

Staring at the unconscious body, Akira groaned in annoyance as he picked her and her bag up. Figuring from her clothes and bag that she was headed to the university like him, Akira brought her along with him back to the university. Luckily for him, most of the students were still sleeping, dressing, or showering. Making quick progress towards the school infirmary, Akira managed to dodge most prying eyes. Once reaching the infirmary and finding it empty, he dumped Shina and her bag onto one of the beds and exited, looking for a teacher.

"Nanorika-sensei*!" called Akira as he spotted his English teacher.

"What is it, Nikaidou-kun?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

"Are we going to have a new student today?" panted Akira, catching his breath.

"Why, yes. How did you know?"

"She's currently in the infirmary, unconscious, right now," informed Akira, walking back to the infirmary.

Entering the infirmary again, Akira and Nanorika-sensei saw that Shina had woken up. Nanorika-sensei, concerned, moved over and checked Shina's head for damages. Seeing none and noting that Shina was fine, Nanorika-sensei turned her attention back to Akira.

"Nikaidou-kun, can you go back to class? I'll be announcing the news of a new transfer student soon. Until then, don't tell anyone about her."

Nodding, Akira let out a bored sigh and left the infirmary, heading to his first class. Entering the classroom, he was immediately hugged by Serina who proceeded to tell him about a new transfer student. Going over to his desk and sitting down, he listened to Serina's consistent talking. The door slid open and the teacher, Nanorika-sensei, came in. Signaling for the class to be quiet, she began to announce the news everyone already knew and expected.

"As you all know, we will be having a new transfer student from America attending school from today onward. Everyone, please be nice and don't badger her," Nanorika-sensei said, as the door opened and a white-haired girl stepped into the room.

"I'm Yamamoto Shina, nice to meet you," she said, giving a slight bow to the class.

"Now then, all those with questions, please raise your hand," Nanorika-sensei said, pointing at a boy that had a hand up already.

"Yamamoto-san, are you single?" he asked, most of the male students, having heard the question, held their breath.

"Yes, but I already have someone I like," she answered, her blue eyes twinkled with mirth.

Akira, hearing her answer, thought back to the scene he had saw last night. _"Could that man be the one she likes?"_

Nanorika-sensei, picking a girl this time, threw a chalk at the boy that had asked the first question.

"Yamamoto-san, why did you decided to come over here to Japan?" questioned the girl.

"My parents passed away so I was send here to live with my mother's friend," replied Shina.

A boy in the back who had his hand up the whole time asked, "What are your three measurements?"

Nanorika-sensei, glaring at the boy, was about to throw five chalks at him when Shina answered, "I don't remember. I'll leave it to my boyfriend, when I get one, to tell me."

All the boys, hearing Shina's answer started to dream up plenty of ways to court her. Akira, recognizing that teasing tone of voice Shina had used, snapped out of his reverie and stared at her.

_"It can't be, can it? She sounded just like Shirogane for a minute there,"_ deliberated Akira. _"But she couldn't be Shirogane. She's a female and Shirogane was a male. Not to mention, I wouldn't be able to see her if she was, but the way she speaks sounds so similar…"_

Snapping out of his trance-like state, Akira came back to reality long enough to hear Nanorika-sensei's voice telling Shina where to sit.

"Seeing as how Nikaidou-kun's right seat is empty, you can sit there from now on, Yamamoto-san," decided Nanorika-sensei as she went back to teaching.

Moving around and pass the other students, Shina stopped once she reached her own seat and sat down.

"Nikaidou-kun, since Yamamoto-san hasn't been given her books yet, share your's with her," ordered Nanorika-sensei when the problem was pointed out.

Grumbling with annoyance, Akira moved himself closer to Shina and opened his books between them. Flashing an apologetic and relieved smile in Akira's direction, Shina leaned in towards him to see the books. They sat together like that for the first two lessons, helping and giving tips to each other.

* * *

"Yes, it's lunch break~" drawled Serina, looping her arms around Akira and Shina. "Shina-chan, do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure," Shina answered, grabbing her lunch box and heading up to the rooftop to eat with Akira and Serina.

Once there, realizing how crowded it was, Serina stared at the corner where she and Akira had always ate their lunch together.

"What should we do? There's too many people," Serina said.

"It's okay," reassured Shina, while walking up to a group of upperclassmen that were inhabiting the corner Serina had looked at. "Excuse me, but can you please make some room for us? There's not enough space for us to sit and eat."

The upperclassmen all stared up at Shina as she asked until one of them, the one that seemed to be the leader, spoke, "Why should we? We got here before you so I don't really see why I should do as you say."

Irritated, Shina glared at him with her ice blue eyes and said, in a sharp voice, "I didn't tell you to move. I asked rather politely. Besides, your friends are taking up to much room, laying all over the place with no sense of reservation. I suggest you move before I get angry."

The leader, a man with black hair and green eyes, stared at Shina with an indescribable emotion. Then, leering, leaned forward and whispered something into Shina's ear that Akira, being too far from the scene, couldn't hear. Smirking slightly, Shina whispered something back and the man stood up, signaling for his friends to get up and left the roof.

Before leaving completely, he yelled, "I'm Takanika Daiki*, see you around, little girl!"

Ignoring Takanika's last words, Shina turned back to Akira and Serina with a brilliant smile and said, "Since they left, let's sit and enjoy our lunch, shall we?"

"How did you convince Takanika-senpai to move, Shina-chan? He's one of this University's most influential and powerful student," questioned Serina. "Do you know him or something?"

"More or less," Shina said. "He's not that scary, you know."

Serina, impressed with Shina's actions, chatted with her and exchanged gossips while Akira, eating just a bread and drinking only a bottle of water, observed Shina as she talked with Serina.

_"She's way too similar to Shirogane for it to be a coincidence. There must be some connection between the two of them. Also, who was that man last night?" _Akira thought, going over all the information he had on Shina. _"She said she's single and there really isn't a point for her to lie, so who could that man be?"_

Contemplating, Akira was a little surprised when his cell phone began to ring. Leaving Serina and Shina alone together to continue their gossiping, Akira moved to a new location and answering his cell, he heard silence and then a huge _**bang **_and more silence. Listening harder, Akira could hear a woman's voice screeching in the back until finally, someone spoke into the phone.

"Hello, is it Aki on the phone?" sounded a loud childish voice.

"Hey, Kou-nii. Is something the matter? Did you get beaten up by Aya again?"

"Oh, Aki! Since I'm in Japan, what do you say about coming over to where I'm staying for dinner after you're dismissed from the University?" Kou asked. "I'll introduce you to some pretty ladies."

"Sorry Kou-nii, but I have a girlfriend already," replied Akira. "Though, I don't mind going to eat dinner later."

"In that case, come over to 111 Toshimi Court at around 9 pm. I'll see you there later. Bye-bye, Aki."

"Later, Kou-nii," said Akira as he hanged up.

Placing his phone back into his pocket, Akira went back to the girls just as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break. Throwing away the plastic bag and bottle, Akira headed back to class with Serina and Shina.

* * *

"Shirogane-san, have you seen Sophias anywhere?" asked Rena. "She should be hungry right about now, but since her evolution isn't complete yet, I don't have as strong of a bond with her as I do with Fenrir."

"No, she might have escaped. Also, is it safe for you to call me Shirogane while Kou and Aya are in the house?"

"Kou and Aya went out shopping for some souvenirs and won't be coming back until a little before dinnertime," explained Rena. "I need to find Sophias before then, or she'll kill our guest."

"Guest?" inquired Shirogane, curious.

"Kou said a friend of his will be coming over for dinner," answered Rena. "So, to prevent this person's death, I'm looking for Sophias. Help me out, Shirogane?"

"Alright, where should I look?"

"Thanks! You should probably look around the neighborhood, in case Sophias found a way out. Take Fenrir and your cane with you, Sophias is going to be hard to beat alone if you find her."

"Okay. Fenrir, shall we go?" asked Shirogane as an enormous black wolf suddenly appeared out of thin air, landed next to Rena, gracefully.

Searching with Rena's black wolf was much faster than searching by herself, Shirogane decided. Most of the people she had passed by seemed terrified of Fenrir and avoided going anywhere near him. Which suited her just fine since that meant less nuisance and no questioning busybodies. When they finally found Sophias, who was hunting some squirrels in Ryogoku Park* that was just left of K University, Shirogane realized why Rena had told her to bring Fenrir. Jumping to the left to avoid a direct hit from a sharp wolf claw, Shirogane took out her collapsible cane and was about to open it when Sophias attacked again.

* * *

Never in his life had Akira panicked this much. Not even when he was surrounded by an army of kokuchi, all alone, or that time when Homurabi had shown up with a kokuchi-infected Kengo. However, he was panicking this time and for a slightly less dangerous reason. Leaving his dorm room early to look for the house which was at the address Kou-nii had given him, he had decided to take a shortcut through Ryogoku Park and hopefully not get lost while searching for the house. Then, while trying to get his jacket off a tree branch and, hopefully, not rip it, he had saw Shina, with a huge black wolf beside her, fighting with a symmetrically big brown wolf. Finally, the tree branch decided to let his jacket go and Akira crept closer, watching as Shina and the black wolf fought the brown wolf. Seeing some sort of cylinder item in Shina's hand, Akira watched as she dodged a hit from the brown wolf while trying to do something with the cylinder. Then, while she was fiddling with the item, the brown wolf had tried to attack her again. Akira, seeing the black wolf was too far away, rushed into the battle and pushed Shina onto the ground. His jacket, permanently ruined, hanged of him. The brown wolf, giving a howl, turned to attack again. Looking around for a weapon, Akira grabbed the cylinder-like object in Shina's hand and clenching it hard, about to throw it, hit the brown wolf with it. As he swung his hand, he felt the item change and expand. Hitting the brown wolf with the item, Akira recognized it as Shirogane's cane. Having used his cane before, Akira squeezed the handle, about to attack again, when the cane changed and turned into a sword.

_"What is with this weapon? It's almost as if it's Shirogane's cane. But, it can't be, Shina was holding on to this so…!"_ thought Akira, staring at Shina as the black wolf dragged the unconscious brown wolf over to them. _"It can't be… No way, she must be Shirogane's sister or something. She can't be Shirogane."_

"Thank you very much for saving me, Akira-kun," Shina said. "May I have that back now?"

Nodding, Akira handed over the sword. As soon as Shina touched it, the sword changed back into a cane and then, the cylinder-like item again.

"What is that item? How does it keep changing shape?" Akira asked. _"Please tell me she isn't Shirogane."_

"It's a device a friend of mine gave me. You'll have to ask her how she made it."

Storing the information for later usage, Akira asked, "Why were you fighting against a wolf?"

That's actually my friend's pet, the black one too. She escaped so I was trying to bring it back."

"Crazy friend, owning two killer wolves and making weapons that could kill," commented Akira. _"How could her friend make a cane that's so similar to Shirogane's?"_

"She's not crazy. She just recently got Sophias. That's why Sophias won't listen to her as well as Fenrir!" defended Shina. "Either way, you should come with me to her for treatment. Sophias did quite a damage on your shoulder."

Looking at his shoulder, Akira saw that he was losing quite a bit of blood. Following Shina as she looped through all the trees and finally reaching their destination, Akira saw it was the house he had saw Shina and someone else kiss behind. Looking at the number on the house and street name, Akira saw it was the same house Kou had told him to go to. Following Shina in as she entered the house, Akira saw that it was a beautifully furnished western-style home.

"Rena? Kei? Nagisa? Anyone?" called Shina. "We found Sophias!"

"Did you?" a voice sounded to the right and turning his head that direction, Akira saw a girl with blue eyes and hair. "Is that Nikaidou Akira, Shina?"

"Yes, he helped me out with capturing Sophias," introduced Shina. "Akira-kun, this is the owner of the house, Rena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Akira. I'm Rena."

"Nice to meet you," Akira said, not detecting a single crazy aspect or anything off about the girl. "Why would you want to own two wolves that could kill you at any time?"

"They can't kill me and I don't own them," corrected Rena. "Anyway, you should go see Kei to get your wounds treated."

With those words, the girl left with Fenrir, who was still carrying Sophias. Akira stared at the girl as she left, feeling there was something different about her that separated her from normal people.

"Wow, that's some horrible wounds," a male voice sounded from behind them.

Akira, shocked that he hadn't sense anyone behind them, whirled around to see a boy with grey hair and green eyes. The boy gave a brief smile and introduced himself while guiding them to the living room.

"I'm Kei. It's a pleasure to meet you, Nikaidou Akira. Let me guess, Sophias did all these scratches and cuts, right?" Kei said, treating Shina. "There we go, Shina. You'll be fine, but no more dangerous outings. It'll be a pity if your face got a permanent scar on it."

"It wasn't that dangerous, I just fell onto the ground."

"I understand, go take a bath. Your cuts might sting, but we'll count that as disinfection."

Leaving the room to take a shower, Shina picked up all her belongings and left. Akira stared at Kei as his shoulder was being treated.

"Is something wrong?" Kei asked. "Did I tie it too tight?"

"No, but how did you and that girl, Rena, know my name?"

"Kou told us that "his little brother, Aki," was coming over today for dinner so we figured you were him."

"Kou-nii's here?"

"Kou and Aya will be living here for two weeks. After that, they'll go back to America," explained Kei. "There, we're done. You should also go and take a shower too while Nagisa fixes your clothes. The bathing room is on the second floor, sixth room to the right."

Leaving Akira in the living room, Kei left to put up the First Aid kit. Following the directions Kei had given him , Akira went up the stairs and found an empty shower room. Taking a quick shower, Akira quickly put on the clothes that were waiting outside the door. Climbing back down the stairs, Akira made his way to where all the noises were coming from.

"-and then, I told him the pig was a sculpted junk…"

"I'll say, nine years won't change a thing…"

Entering into the room, Akira saw Kou speaking with Kei and Shina was chatting with Nagisa and Aya. The only ones not conversing with anyone was Rena and him. As if sensing his thoughts, she made her way up to Akira while the others continue to talk.

"Akira, mind stepping out with me?" she asked, pointing out to the hallway. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" questioned Akira, once they were out in the hall.

"Kou told me he heard from a parent, who has son that goes to K University, that all the campus dormitories have been flooded and while they're fixing everything, all the students that were living on the campus dorms have to find a new lodging for the time being."

"And?"

"Would you like to stay here while they're fixing your school up? Kou asked me to ask you and see if you would like to."

Staring blankly at Rena, Akira thought swiftly whether to move here or not. Deciding to move, he nodded his head before entering the dining room again for dinner. Rena, following after Akira, entered the room and catching Kei's attention, made the "OK" sign with her right hand.

"Listen up!" Rena shouted, calling for everyone's attention. "Since we have a few new tenants, I've rearranged our sleeping placement plan."

"What about those extra guest rooms, Mama?" interrupted Nagisa. "Can't we have them sleep there?"

"Those are storage rooms and it'll take at least three days to clean and clear them out for anyone to want to sleep in there," answered Rena. "Therefore, you'll all be sharing a room with someone. I expect _**NO**_ complaints, or I'll kick you out into the streets."

"Yes ma'am!" chorused everyone with the exception of Rena.

"Good," Rena said, satisfied. "Nagisa will be sharing a room with Aya. Kei will be with Kou. Akira will be with Shina."

"_Umm..._ Rena, what about you?" Kei asked. "Didn't you say everyone has to share a room?"

"We have an odd number. That's why I will be taking the master's bedroom," she replied. "Are you complaining, Kei? I don't mind letting you sleep in the backyard with all the bugs and snakes."

"No, I didn't say anything."

Continuing with her explanation of the new sleeping arrangements as if she hadn't been interrupted, Rena said, "Nagisa and Aya will have the second floor, first room to the left. Kei and Kou will have the first floor, seventh room on the right of east hallway. Akira and Shina can have the third floor, fourth room to the left of north hallway. I will be taking the master's bedroom on the third floor, left of south hallway."

"Mama, is it okay for Shina-nee and Akira-nii to share a room?" Nagisa asked, timidly. "Isn't it better if I'm with Papa and Aya-nee's with Kou-nii?"

"Nagisa, I'll tell you one tip that you'll need to know when making sleeping arrangements: _**Never ever, in your life, put a newlywed couple in the same room for one night unless it's a big emergency,**_" advised Rena. "Besides, I don't feel safe putting Nagisa with Kou or Akira. Kei... I don't really care what happens to him."

"That's mean, Rena," griped Kei. "How about we put Nagisa with Aya, Shina and Kou, and Akira goes with me?"

"I refuse," objected Shirogane. "I'm not staying in the same room with a pervert for one night."

"I don't mind," Kou said, suggestively. "We'll have plenty of "fun", Shina-chan."

"Stay faithful, you idiot!" Aya said, slapping Kou. "I agree with Rena's arrangement."

"Me too, her plan sounds better," agreed Akira, fighting down his jealous and possessive urge when Kou had implied some of the stuff he would do with Shina. _"Calm down, I'm only agreeing with Rena's plan since it gives me the chance to make sure if Shina is Shirogane or not."_

Seeing as how most of the people agreed with Rena's plan, it was decided that the sleeping arrangements would be as Rena had said. Leaving to go to their rooms, everyone separated into their respective pairs except for Rena. Shirogane, feeling a weird tingly sensation as she climbed up the stairs with Akira to their new rooms, recognized it as the same feeling she had when she was turning into a girl. Looking down at her hands and body, Shirogane saw them slowly change back into their male counterparts.

_"Wha-! What am I going to do?" _she thought. _"I can't... I can't let Akira find out yet! I've finally made some progress with him. I can't let it end now!"_

* * *

_**End of Chapter Three**_

**Noted Word**:

Ryogoku Park- A huge park known for its large squirrel population and water lily ponds. There is a bridge that is directly over one of the larger lily ponds rumored to make any confessions of love on there be successful.

**Profile**:

Nanorika-sensei- A minor OC that teaches Akira, Serina, and Shina. She is a well-liked teacher by her students and fellow workers. The subject she teaches is English.

Takanika Daiki- Another minor (?) OC that seems to know something about Shina. He's the most influential student of K University. According to his closest friend, Takanika has more secrets than anyone can count. He seems to be interested in Shina.

**Author's Note**: Thank you very much for reading this chapter. This is my longest chapter and I hope it was satisfactory. I know this story has not receive very good publicity or feedback (none at all), but I will continue it. I have also included an omake in here too. If any of the readers currently reading this would like to avoid any suggestive or slightly lemon scenes, please avoid reading this short omake and go to the next chapter (if not on yet, please press the back button as many times as you need to go back to the archive). This takes place when Akira is going to take a shower and doesn't find an empty shower room. I'll leave it to you, the reader, to decide what happened afterwards. Enjoy~

**Deleted Scene****- **_**Akira's Mistake of Not Knocking**_

Following the directions Kei had given him, Akira climbed the stairs to the second floor and opened the door of the sixth room on the right. Akira stared at Shina, who had just exited the shower, wearing nothing but a small towel that showed off her figure. Turning around, Akira slammed the door close.

_"I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything," _repeated Akira in his head. _"I am not a hormonal teenager that thinks only of o__bscenities__."_

Then, a knock from the door caused Akira to remember the sight he had saw a few moments before and fighting a slight blush, Akira listened to what Shina was saying.

"Akira-kun? Can you help bring my clothes to me? I forgot to get them and since you're there…" Shina said.

Looking around, Akira saw a dark blue dress and some lady's underclothing. Grabbing them, he knocked on the door and opening slightly, he handed the clothes over. After a minute, Shina stepped out, her hair dripping water onto her dress, wetting it.

"You can go now," she said, walking into her room to dry her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**Three Colors that Make the World**_

_A Monochrome Factor fanfiction_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MF and this story is only the production of my imagination with hints from the anime about a shounen ai pairings involving Akira and Shirogane. Please don't sue, this is for my own pure entertainment and others, I am not profiting from it.

**Warning**: There might (or will) be some slight spoilers and (definitely) OOC characters.

**Summary**: Returning back to the Light World for vacation, Shirogane is enrolled into K University by Rena for a mission. Having been turned temporarily into a humanly visible girl, Shirogane is forced to endure a tornado of misunderstandings, love triangles, and the pain of a near impossible love. This is the sequel to my earlier oneshot, _**The Monochromatic Black and White World**_.

**Pairings**: Akira X Serina, Aya X Kou, implied (and nearly non-existent) Kengo X Shisui, and (eventually) Akira X Shirogane

Chapter Four- "_**Lies of the World**_"

"Shina, is something the matter?" Akira asked, pausing to turn around when he heard a surprise gasp from behind him.

"No, everything's okay," Shina answered, running up the stairs and down the hallway with a speed that belied her sleepy condition. "Let's hurry and go to sleep."

Entering her room, Shina immediately headed over to her bed and flung the covers over herself. Akira rushed after her, not wanting to get lost. Entering the same room, he saw a futon had been prepared for him on the floor. A pair of pajamas had been placed on top for him and, grabbing them, Akira exited the room to go to the bathroom across the hall to change.

_"Why did she suddenly start running?"_ wondered Akira, taking his shirt off. _"It's almost as if she suddenly wanted to sleep really badly or didn't want me anywhere near her."_

Thinking that thought, Akira re-entered the room and flopped down on the futon, watching the covered and breathing form of Shina under all the blankets. Sighing, Akira got up and off of his futon to turn the lights off when he saw Shina wasn't going to move. With the lights off, Akira saw a dim light pass through Shina's blankets.

_"She's probably playing with a cellphone or something under the covers_," Akira thought, tripping his way back to the futon. _"I guess that's why she was acting so weird."_

Laying on the futon, Akira stared up into the darkness. A familiar feeling was in his stomach as his eyes got used to the darkness. Akira, realizing it as something he used to feel back when he could see Shirogane, shook his head and turned to lie on his left side.

_"Stop thinking about him!"_ he commanded. _"The war has been long over and I've lost all my powers. There's no way for me to see him again!"_

Fatigued by his internal conflict against his feelings, Akira closed his eyes and tried to sleep. After counting up to his 78th sheep, he felt a soft light puncture past his eyelids. Opening them, Akira saw Shina limp her way out of the room, holding her right arm.

_"Where could she be going this late in the night?"_ wondered Akira, watching as Shina nearly fell onto the ground. _"Also, when did her left leg and right arm disappear?"_

Waiting for Shina to get out of the room to tail her, Akira froze and quickly closed his eyes when she turned around to stare at him.

* * *

Shirogane, stepping closer and closer towards Akira, stared at the sleeping form of him. Leaning over, as if she was about to kiss him, Shirogane stared at the brown hair and peaceful face.

_"He still looks so similar to Ryuuko,"_ thought Shirogane, smiling fondly. _"It's such a pity that Akira-kun decided to turn back into a normal human."_

Stroking the left side of Akira's face, she got back up with difficulty and prepared to leave her room. Once outside, she headed towards Rena's room. As soon as she turned the corner towards Rena's location, Shirogane felt her other leg change to its male counterpart.

_"At least I don't have to worry about tripping and falling anymore,"_ Shirogane thought, wryly. _"And there goes my arm too."_

Just as she was thinking that, Shirogane felt her left arm change too. Muttering some incomprehensible sentences, Shirogane continued as he felt his torso change, indicated by how the dress was disappearing and being replaced by his ever present suit.

* * *

Akira stared at Shina, her body slowly disappearing before his eyes.

_"What's going on? Her legs are gone, so how can she still walk!"_

Akira's eyes widened as Shina's dress started to disappear. Soon enough, it seemed like all that remained was Shina's head. However, even her hair was disappearing. Akira, continuing to follow after Shina, was getting more frantic and worried by the minute.

_"What's going to happen to her when all the hair's gone and her head's disappearing too?"_

Shaking that thought off, Akira realized they were in front of that girl, Rena's, room. He watched as Shina entered the room, unable to see how she opened the door when her arms were gone.

_"Does that girl know something about Shina's disappearing body and limbs?"_ wondered Akira, quietly crawling to the door and placing his ear against it to hear what they were saying.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that you want me to let you use my bathroom while you're changing?" Rena asked. "Why not the one across the hall from you? Isn't it closer?"

"If I use that one, Akira could hear or see me any minute," Shirogane said, completely male now. "I would like to keep it a secret from him for a little while longer."

"Fine, go ahead," Rena said. "He'll find out about the powder soon enough. However, in exchange for use of my personal lavatory and to cover the cost of future productions of Solid X Mix, I would like you to do me a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"An accidental hole in the boundary line caused some kokuchi that came over to this side to go crazy. Kei should have the locations of all the kokuchi by tomorrow morning, but we're currently busy with something else," explained Rena. "Therefore, it would help us a great deal if you dealt with them for us."

"Fine," agreed Shirogane after some thinking. "Can I do it after I've attended all my classes at the university?

"You'll eliminate them when we contact you."

"I understand, but what should I tell the professors and teachers?"

"Don't worry about that. Nagisa will deal with them."

Nodding his head in understanding, Shirogane walked towards the bathroom. His eyes widened with realization when he saw a cup of water and a teaspoon-size spoon.

* * *

_"So, what you're saying is that you want me to let you use my bathroom while you're changing?" Rena asked. "Why not the one across the hall from you? Isn't it closer?"_

_"Fine, go ahead," Rena said. "He'll find out about the powder soon enough. However, in exchange for use of my personal lavatory and to cover the cost of future productions of Solid X Mix, I would like you to do me a favor."_

Akira, hearing Rena's voice, pressed harder on the door. Trying to hear who she had been talking to the whole time, Akira furrowed his brows when there was only silence. In the silence, Akira had a brief thought before it was then broken again by Rena's voice.

_"An accidental hole in the boundary line caused some kokuchi that came over to this side to go crazy. Kei should have the locations of all the kokuchi by tomorrow morning, but we're currently busy with something else," explained Rena. "Therefore, it would help us a great deal if you dealt with them for us."_

_**"Kokuchi! How does she know about the existence of kokuchi?"**_ Akira mused, repositioning himself into a more wary and alert position. _**"And what was that Solid X Mix she spoke of earlier…?"**_

_"You'll eliminate them when we contact you."_

_"Don't worry about that. Nagisa will deal with them."_

_**"Them? Who is she going to have Nagisa deal with?"**_

Akira strained his ears as soon as he broke out of his thoughts. He heard, for a brief second, the sound of a door closing. Listening closer, he heard the sound of something crashing.

* * *

"You were expecting me."

It was a statement, not a question. Rena, hearing it, looked up at Shirogane, a female again.

She smiled and replied, "I figured you would come to me either today at nighttime or tomorrow in the morning. So, how does it feel, being nearly human again after reverting back to your original form, Shirogane?"

"Not that bad, all I missed was the feeling of power rushing through me. I actually prefer being in this form," Shirogane said. "I can see why Akira decided to return to being a human instead of staying as a Shin."

"That's good to hear. I was worried that hiding your powers would make staying as a human more unbearable. "

"Not really. Also, about that glass cup, I'm sorry about breaking it."

"Forget it, it's not that important. Anyways, you should return back to your room, Shirogane, or else Akira might wake up and realize you're gone."

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

Akira, hearing the last two sentences, got up and ran from the door as swiftly and quietly as he could, back to the room. Covering himself with the futon blankets, Akira slowed his breath and pretended that he was asleep.

_"So, Shina really was Shirogane."_

Akira flinched, thinking the mere thought seemed to make it so, final. Reacting to some feeling in his stomach, Akira almost curled himself up.

_"It must have been a trick! I must have heard wrong or something. There's no way Shina could be Shirogane!"_ argued Akira against himself, knowing it was meaningless. _"Besides, Shirogane can't turn into a girl overnight. Even if he did, there should have been some news about it and Master would've told me."_

_**"Would he really?"**_

Akira almost yelped at how much malicious intent that single thought held in it. The thought continued on and Akira, unable to stop it, listened to every single word.

_**"Would he really tell us? Ever since we lost our powers, all of them, our past comrades, have left us out of the circle. Do you really believe they'll tell us about Shirogane's change if they didn't even bother to tell us about the two incidents at Kurosaki Beach while we were there?"**_

_"Stop! Stop! Please, no more. I'm sure he would have told us about it! Master is not that kind of person!"_ mentally screamed Akira at the horrible voice in his head. _"They didn't tell us because they didn't want us to get hurt!"_

_**"What about those times we were attacked and rendered completely useless? Did they help? In their eyes, we are useless tools now. Once, we might have been needed. Now, we are merely disposables and of no more use to them."**_

_"Get out! Get out of my head! I don't want to listen to what you're saying anymore. Stop badmouthing my friends! Go away!"_

Akira, finished with his torrent of words, stopped to listen to what the voice would retort with. Hearing nothing, Akira was about to ask where the voice had gone when he heard the bedroom door open. Frozen, he waited, holding his breath.

There was a soft slam of the door closing and after a rustle of blankets, Akira opened his eyes. Tilting his head, he watched the blankets rise and fall.

_"I should go see Master tomorrow…"_

With that thought, Akira found himself dozing off, into the warm darkness.

_**End of Chapter Four**_

* * *

**Noted Word**:

Kurosaki Beach- For people that have watch/read Bleach, yes, this beach is named after Ichigo. It's a popular tourist spot that has recently had an incident where a young man was dragged underwater.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your kind review, dragonprincess01. Updates will be slow until I get used to my hectic school schedule. Currently, I have not even begun to work on Chapter Five so hopefully I can finish it by the beginning of October. There will be no omake this time since I couldn't think of one. Thank you very much for reading this. I just realized I haven't said this yet, but please review. I would like to know about what the readers think of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**Three Colors that Make the World**_

_A Monochrome Factor fanfiction_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MF and this story is only the production of my imagination with hints from the anime about a shounen ai pairings involving Akira and Shirogane. Please don't sue, this is for my own pure entertainment and others, I am not profiting from it.

**Warning**: There might (or will) be some slight spoilers and (definitely) OOC characters.

**Summary**_: Returning back to the Light World for vacation, Shirogane is enrolled into K University by Rena for a mission. Having been turned temporarily into a humanly visible girl, Shirogane is forced to endure a tornado of misunderstandings, love triangles, and the pain of a near impossible love._

Chapter Five- **The Poisoning of the World**

"Aki, wake up! It's time for breakfast," hollered Kou. "You're going to be late soon!"

Groggily, Akira got up, his head hurting from all the noise. Taking note that Shirogane was nowhere in sight and that he only had 30 minutes to brush his teeth, dress, eat, and get to school, Akira rushed around and throughout the house. Just as he was about to head out the door, Rena stopped him.

"Akira, can you give this to Shina when you see her?"

Looking at the bag of white pills Rena gave him, Akira's mind flickered back to the conversation he had eavesdropped on last night. With a nod, Akira came back to reality and ran out the door to head off towards his University.

"Rena, you knew that Akira was outside your room last night and overheard your conversation with Shirogane, right?" inquired Kei, showing up, from behind Rena, with Nagisa. "Why didn't you tell Shirogane and delete Akira's memories?"

Rena, ignoring Kei's question, stared at the closed door Akira had left through. After what seemed to be a long time, she turned around and faced Kei and Nagisa.

"Kei, don't you sometimes wish we were never born into this world?" Rena asked, her voice so soft a normal human would have to strain their ears to hear. "All the lives we've affected and destroyed… I'm helping Shirogane and yet, another life will soon be corrupted because of my choice."

"Mama…" trailed off Nagisa. "Even if another life is going to be corrupted, it was their choice. We only change the set of choices everybody is given, we don't force them to pick the wrong one."

"Exactly what Nagisa just said," supported Kei. "No matter what, all we can do is hope our sets of choices were better than the ones before and help cushion the falls of others that have picked the wrong choice."

"You're right… As for the question earlier, I didn't delete Akira's memories because he'll need them later to save himself and Shirogane," answered Rena. "However, for that problem, we might have to use the 4th Wing's ability soon…"

"The 4th Wing? Rena, nothing can be that serious!" Kei exclaimed. "What did you see? Was it that severe that you would have to call her here?"

"It can be avoided, only if Shirogane and Akira will hurry up and realize the worth that girl holds."

* * *

"Akira-kun~ Do you want to go the roof today for lunch again?" asked Serina, holding a enormous bento. "Shina-chan said she doesn't really mind."

Akira shook his head, and replied, "Not today, I want to be alone."

Getting up, Akira grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Serina, looking at the back of Akira as he left, pouted and left to go to the roof.

_"What's wrong with Akira? He seems so much more sullen and introvert these days,"_ Serina thought, worried. _"Maybe it's time…"_

"Shina-chan~" called Serina, hopping over and taking a seat beside her. "Akira said he wanted to be alone, so it'll only be the two of us today."

"I see," Shina mumbled, her mouth full as she ate her lunch. "Serina-san, what's that?"

"What?" asked Serina, looking at the object Shina was pointing to. "Oh, that's an octopus wiener."

"It has a… peculiar shape," Shina said, staring at the object with interest. "How do you cut it to make it look like that?"

"I didn't cut them, my mom did," confessed Serina. "She loves making octopus wieners, so there's a bunch of them in our refrigerator."

At that moment, Serina heard the sound of a cellphone's ringtone come from Shina's pocket. Shina, grabbing whatever was making the noise, excused herself and left to go answer it somewhere private. Shrugging, Serina went back to eating while waiting for Shina.

* * *

Akira was bored. Extremely bored. He had decided earlier to eat lunch alone at the front of the University forest, but some ditzy couple had decided to choose that place for their make-out session. Therefore, to avoid the puke-inducing scene, he had moved to the science lab. As he finished his small lunch, Akira stared at the human anatomy model. He felt uncomfortable, as if the model was staring at him while he ate. So, extremely uncomfortable, Akira decided to move to the stairs while he waited for the bell to ring. At that moment his bad luck kicked in and he found himself eavesdropping on another conversation involving Shina, or whoever she was.

"I understand. They're approaching the university, right?" Shina said. "Do you know when they'll arrive?"

_"What is she talking about?"_ thought Akira. _"Is that the call from Rena about the stray kokuchi?"_

"They'll be here in five minutes?" Akira heard Shina said, sharply, her voice high. "There are at least 28 of them coming too? What about the remaining 13?"

Akira, having leaned over far enough to hear, felt he was about to plummet down the stairs. He tried to make out what Shina, or Shirogane, had said but being too far away he missed most of it. As he tried to lean farther in, Akira heard the loud chime of the bell, signaling the end of lunch.

Racing down the stairs and to his classroom, Akira hurried, anything to avoid being discovered that he had been eavesdropping.

_"There's going to be 28 kokuchi coming over to the university in five minutes!"_ Akira, thinking that thought, let out a small sigh.

"What's the matter?" Serina asked, sitting beside Akira. "I've never heard you sigh before. Is something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing," Akira said, his face rigid as various ideas showed in his mind on what he should do with the information he had. "Where's Yamamoto-san, by the way?"

"You mean Shina-chan? She's on her way here from the east hallway," explained Serina. "You know how long it takes to get here from the east hall."

Just as Akira was opening his mouth to say something, all the windows in the room exploded and he, remembering this moment from his past, ducked and was immediately out of sight. While everyone was panicking and running around the room, Akira crawled under the teacher's podium as Nanorika-sensei helped get everyone out of the room. Once he saw that everyone had left, Akira proceeded to jump out of one of the cracked windows.

Serina, turning around to scan for Akira, stopped when she saw the empty classroom. She looked at the crowd behind for Akira. However, she didn't found him.

_"Akira… I knew the time would come, but this soon… I didn't expect it."_

Serina stared at the crack windows from her place by the room's entrance door. Her eyes were wide from a discovery that only she could see, Serina turned and, gripping the front of her shirt, started to search for a boy with black hair and green eyes.

Falling from the third story window wasn't as bad as he had thought, until he landed. The ground, hard and dry, was the worst surface he could have ever have wanted to land on. Akira stood up; his legs felt like jelly and were wobbling slightly. Holding out a clear plastic bag he had hidden on him, Akira broke a white pill and ate it. He nearly felt like he was going to collapse and throw up once he swallows it. The taste, bitter and dry, left the perfect harmony of inedibility, and fatal on his taste buds.

_"I really shouldn't have trusted her when she said that it tastes like any other ordinary and normal medicine,"_ Akira thought, nearly gagging from the smell of the pills. _"At least I have three abilities back from when I was a Shin, that's a plus."_

Just as he thought that, Akira saw, from the left corner of his left eye, a shadowy figure. Right before it was about to leap and hurt Akira, a quick flash of movement and suddenly the kokuchi was dead and disappearing.

Akira stared in amazement at his hands and wondered, _"I have the sight, fighting capabilities, and endurance that I used to have when I was a Shin, but how long will the pill's effect last?"_

Forgetting it, Akira went back to fighting against the five kokuchi surrounding him. Before he, or they, knew it, the battle was over. Smirking at the disappearing and dying kokuchi and the appearance of more of them, Akira did something he hadn't done in a while, he rushed towards them.

* * *

Panting, Shirogane counted back to how many kokuchi she had killed already. After a quick mathematical sum and a slice of her hand, Shirogane figured she had killed 13. Waiting for more to come, Shirogane noticed that the surrounding area was eerily quiet. After waiting for an extra minute, Shirogane decided to search for the kokuchi. Just as she was about to set off, a rustle from behind her alerted her and, moving fast, she smashed her cane down at the person.

"Whoa, whoa. Stop, I'm not an enemy," the person cried out, leaping up high in the air with a grace and speed that showed it wasn't human. "Is turning into a female supposed to make you so violent and scary?"

"What do you want, Takanika Daiki? No, I should call you Chigusa."

"My, my. Did I get found out that fast already?" he asked, his normally green eyes were brighter than usual and his black hair was golden. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Shirogane-sama. Despite the obvious difference from how you used to look compared to now."

"Chigusa, I know you are Kengo's Child, but I order you to not let him know of my state."

"Sure, it doesn't really matter to me. By the way, the rest of the kokuchi are gone. They were killed by someone," informed Chigusa. "I didn't get to see who it was, but he had black hair and was wearing our university uniform."

"I appreciate the information, Chigusa," Shirogane thanked. "Now excuse me, I have classes to attend."

"See you later, Shirogane-sama," Chigusa said, his hair returning to its normal black color.

* * *

"Hah ha… ha ha," panted Akira. "I knew… this was a… bad idea…"

Rena, standing in front of Akira, gave him an icy glare. She held her hand out, obviously expecting Akira to hand her something. Groaning, Akira gave her the plastic bag holding the white pills.

"How were they? Was there any bad side effect?" questioned Rena, dropping the plastic bag towards the floor.

"If you call extreme fatigue after use a bad side effect, then yes, there was one," replied Akira, gasping.

He watched the falling bag like a hawk and just when he was about to stick a hand out to catch it, the bag disappeared.

"What… what just happened to the pills?" asked Akira, worried. "They just disappeared into thin air."

"Don't worry, Akira. That was just my lunar robe," replied Rena, bemused. "A lunar robe is what you can call a place out of this dimension that people like me use to store objects."

Mumbling something, Akira embarrassedly nodded his head as if he understood what Rena had just said. Realizing the time, he said his farewells and ran to get back to his class.

* * *

Serina watched the door to the classroom as if it were her lifeline. When it opened, she nearly jumped out of her seat and race over to it, ready to throw her arms over the person if it was Akira. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Shina and Akira enter the class together, like they had planned to disappear at the same time and reappear all oblivious.

_"Of course, I knew all about those faces Shina made whenever she was thinking about Akira," _thought Serina, darkly. _"I already knew she had something going for him."_

Pasting a fake smile on her face, Serina called, "Akira-san! Shina-chan! Where did you two go to? Nanorika-sensei was really worried."

Akira shrugged, his regular response to questions he didn't want to answer to. Serina ignored the motion, fixating her attention on Shina. Shina gave a small smile and explained that she had got lost and had met Akira right outside the classroom door.

Nodding her head as if she understood, Serina thought internally, _"That explains them coming in at the same time but…"_

_

* * *

_

After all her classes had ended, Shirogane had decided to stay a bit longer on campus, looking for the remaining kokuchi, if there was any. After 15 minutes wasted while scouring the campus forest, Shirogane was about to give up when she heard a scream for help. Immediately, she used her powers and swiftly approach the direction the scream had come from.

_"Weird, the staff and other students don't seem to be able to hear this sound,"_ remarked Shirogane. _"It's almost as if it was directed only to Shin and Rei beings."_

Turning around the corner, Shirogane saw Serina, surrounded by three kokuchi. She was up against a tree, cornered and quivering.

"Run!" Shirogane yelled as she dashed in and pushed a kokuchi onto the ground when she saw it was about to cut Serina. "Hurry up and run! Don't worry about me!"

Nodding with a pale white face, Serina turned to scramble away, only to be blocked by another kokuchi. Falling on the ground and luckily missing a fatal slash, Serina froze, unable to comprehend what was going on. At that moment, Akira appeared and, killing one kokuchi, went over to Serina to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine," Serina whispered, her voice soft due to her fright. "What are those things? They suddenly appeared and attacked me."

"I'll explain later," Akira said. "Right now's not the time for it."

The remaining kokuchi that had not been knocked over nor killed, struck just as Akira was going to turn around. Mouth opened, it dashed over for a bite. Shirogane, seeing it, dashed over and, pushing Akira out of the way, became the receiver of the bite. Crumpling from the poison, Shirogane laid paralyzed on the ground. Akira, seeing red, wheeled around and bare-handedly socked the kokuchi biting Shirogane. Serina, worried, was about to touch Shirogane to see if she was alright when Akira slapped her hand away. Picking Shirogane up like a princess, he ran off somewhere, leaving Serina behind. Serina, hurt, looked around to see if there was any more of those weird bugs and ran off home.

Moving fast, Akira ran and hailed a taxi straight to Master's bar. Arriving there, he entered and, noticing there wasn't any customers, dropped Shirogane right in front of Master.

"Please, Master, heal her," begged Akira, frantic. "She got bitten by a kokuchi while trying to protect me and was poisoned for it."

"I don't know if I can do anything. It 'is' a human that was poisoned so there should only be a 68% chance of her surviving."

"I beg of you, please, at the very least, try!" cried out Akira, agony mixed in his words.

"I understand that you're worried. Can you wait outside? Make sure nobody enters the bar while I try to get rid of the poison."

Getting up, Akira left the bar, standing right in front of the door like a bouncer. He gripped his arms until his skin turned white and his arm had imprints left from his grip.

"Will Shina-chan be alright?"

Nearly jumping from the unexpected voice, Akira wheeled around, looking at the person that had asked the question. Serina stared at Akira, her normally dark eyes even darker as she glanced worriedly at the bar door.

"I think she'll be fine," Akira answered, trying to control himself from screaming. "A friend of mine should be trying to get the poison out of her as we speak."

"I see… Akira-san? There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Akira asked, trying to keep irritation out of his voice.

"Let's break up," announced Serina, her voice emotionless. "I'm tired of pretending so we might as well get it over with."

"Why?" Akira inquired, only able to gasp that out.

His troubled thoughts involving Shirogane redirected themselves towards Serina. He barely managed to contain his emotions.

"Why, you ask? I would think even you Akira, dense as you are, should be able to know why," Serina replied. "Anyway, we're breaking up. It seems to me that you'll need some time being single to figure out what I meant. Good-bye, Akira."

With those words, Serina seemed to dissolve into thin air and blow away. Akira, thinking back to Serina's words, noticed she had dropped the -san at the end of his name.

* * *

Serina hugged herself close. She had done it, finally done it.

_"I finally said those words I've been holding back since Shina came,"_ Serina, thinking back to her conversation with Akira, thought. _"Our relationship is finally broken."_

Smiling a mad smile, Serina chuckled to herself. Her entire behavior and position screamed insane to anyone watching, however, none was.

_"I'll have my revenge on you, Yamamoto Shina~"_ Serina singed in her head. _"You'll pay for your interference."_

Chuckling, Serina held an innocent covered object. It was shaped to look like a rose, but with the sheets covering it, it looked more like a knife. As she stared at the object, obviously fascinated, Serina missed the brief reflection her mirror showed her. It had shown a girl, black hair and dark eyes, holding the rose-like covered knife, starry-eyed and crazy. What no one else but a Shin or Rei could have seen, was the black aura surrounding her, consuming her life and driving her crazy. It curled around her like a rope and with no warning, it snapped. Power and insanity filled the poor girl, including a desire to shed blood and seek violence, even to her beloved ones…

**_End of Chapter Five_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter written. I've been busy with a pest called Reality. Anyway, I hoped this chapter was to your liking. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. I'm so sorry that this chapter was cut up into so many parts but I needed to switch between characters so hopefully you'll forgive me if it was confusing. Chapter Six might not be out for a while since I'm sort of having a minor case of Writer's Block.


End file.
